Timeline
Below is a list of known timeline events. 2000 *Kenmochi Hideki began the first developments with a team at the Pompeu Fabra University in Spain. 2003 *February 26; The VOCALOID™ project was announced.link *July 24; An album titled "HISTORY OF LOGIC SYSTEM" was released, this contained the first commercial render of VOCALOID vocals (later known to be MEIKO and KAITO).link 2004 *'VOCALOID Release'; Jan 15 - LE♂N and L♀LA released. *VOCALOID Release; March 3 - LE♂N and L♀LA released in Japan. *March 3; The song, "Beloved Tomboyish Girl" was covered by L♀LA and posted on Nico Nico Douga. This was the first VOCALOID song to be uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 1 - MIRIAM released. *VOCALOID Release; July 26 - MIRIAM released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; November 5 - MEIKO released. *December; trial version of MEIKO released. *December 26; A concert was held in Novosibirsk, Russia. The vocal MIRIAM performed the first ever song "Sad Mondays", a cover song, live on stage.link 2005 *LE♂N and L♀LA won the 2005 Electronic Musician Editor’s Choice Award 2006 *'VOCALOID Release'; February 17 - KAITO released. *November 25; The film "Paprika" was released. This contained the first ever film usage of VOCALOID™, the vocal was L♀LA.link 2007 *January 27: VOCALOID2 is announced. *'VOCALOID Release'; June 29 - Sweet ANN released. *June 25; "Miku" unveiled.link *July 12; "Hatsune" revealed, giving the full name of Crypton's next VOCALOID as "Hatsune Miku". *July 12; Crypton reports that VOCALOID2 was being released without public BETA testing.link *'VOCALOID Release'; August 31 - Hatsune Miku released. *November 8; Kagamine Rin is introduced as Crypton Future Media's next VOCALOID.link *November 26; Hatsune Miku is nominated for an "All About" award.link *December; Work begins on Gackpoid. *December 3; Kagamine Len was introduced.link *December 25; Miku picks up an "All About" award.link *'VOCALOID Release'; December 27 - Kagamine Rin \ Len released. 2008 *January; Gackt returns to the studio to record a second sample set for Gackpoid. *'VOCALOID Release'; January 14 - Prima released. *January 29; Crypton picks up a BCN award thanks to the increased sales their company received due to VOCALOID sales.link *VOCALOID Release; February 22 - Prima released in Japan. *March; Gackpoid falls behind schedule. *March 5; Hatsune Miku wins the "Digital Content" AMD award.link *June; Gackpoid is ready for release, but without an mascot image; the release is delayed a month. *June 12; Kagamine Rin/Len act2 announced. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 18 - Kagamine Rin \ Len (act2) released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 31 - Gackpoid released. 2009 *January 5; the first letter of Crypton's next VOCALOID is revealed.link *January 6; the full name of Crypton's next VOCALOID "Megurine Luka" is unveiled.link *'VOCALOID Release'; January 30 - Megurine Luka released. *February 14; Work began on Crypton Future Media's next Hatsune Miku project. *'VOCALOID Release'; June 26 - Megpoid released. *July 2; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- released on PlayStation®Portable. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 14 - SONiKA released. *August 1; Vocals "CV01-dark-ProtoTYPEβ" and "CV01-vivid-ProtoTYPEβ" confirmed by Crypton Future Media.link *VOCALOID Release; August 7 - SONiKA released in Japan. *November 13; VOCALOIDs SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru revealed.link *December; trials of Hatsune Miku Append "Dark" and "Soft" released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 4 - SF-A2 miki released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 4 - Kaai Yuki released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 4 - Hiyama Kiyoteru released. *December 11; A leaked video with a snippet of the song "When Saints Go Marching In" appears on YouTube showing BIG AL's new voice. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - BIG AL released. *This year at some point, Spanish VOCALOIDs entered production.link 2010 *January 8–11, 2010; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade released. *VOCALOID Release; March 5 - BIG AL released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; April 30 - Hatsune Miku Append released. *June 24; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater released on PlayStation 3. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 14 - Tonio released. *July 29; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd released on PlayStation®Portable. *August 6; VY1 announced. *VOCALOID Release; August 10 - SONiKA released in Taiwan. *'VOCALOID Release'; August 25 - Lily released. *August 26; a new voice based on Gachapin announced. *'VOCALOID Release'; September 1 - VY1 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 8 - Gachapoid released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 22 - Nekomura Iroha released. *December 3; KAITO and MEIKO confirmed to be considered for updating.link *'VOCALOID Release'; December 8 - Utatane Piko released. *December 13; Internet Co. announces they were going to "Extend" the Megpoid software.link *December 24; VY2 confirmed delayed *'VOCALOID Release'; December 27 - Kagamine Rin \ Len Append released. 2011 *January 20; Work begins on Megpoid "Extend".link *'VOCALOID Release'; April 25 - VY2 released. *June 8: VOCALOID3 is announced. *June 8; CUL confirmed to be becoming a real VOCALOID. *August 11; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd released on PlayStation 3. *August 30; SeeU revealed. *September 13; Mew's boxart unveiled.link *October 14; a silhouette is seen of a upcoming VOCALOID *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - VY1V3 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - Mew released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - V3 Megpoid released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - SeeU released. *October 21; Tone Rion revealed to have been the VOCALOID whose silhouette was seen on October 14. *November 2; VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.2.0 released *November 10; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend released on PlayStation®Portable. *VOCALOID Release; December 16 - SeeU released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 16 - Tone Rion released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 21 - OLIVER released. *December 21; VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.3.0 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - CUL released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - Yuzuki Yukari released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 23 - Bruno released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 23 - Clara released. 2012 *January; Megpoid VOCALOID2 original voice confirmed being revamped for a VOCALOID3 release.link *January 26; VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.3.0 released as a automated download. *'VOCALOID Release'; January 27 - IA released. *February 21; VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.4.0 released. *March 8; Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai released on Nintendo 3DS. *March 9; Miku Flick released for the iOS operating system in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; March 16 - V3 Megpoid - Native released. *March 23; VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.4.1 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; April 6 - Aoki Lapis released. *April 12; Miku Flick released internationally. *'VOCALOID Release'; April 19 - V3 Lily released. *July 10; VOCALOID3 Ver.3.0.5.0 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 12 - Luo Tianyi released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 13 - V3 Gackpoid released. *'VOCALOID Release'; August 5 - galaco released. *August 10; Miku Flick/02 released. *August 30; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f released on PlayStation Vita. *September 13; Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater extend released on PlayStation 3. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 19 - VY2V3 released. *November 8; Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 5 - MAYU released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - AVANNA released. 2013 *'VOCALOID Release'; February 15 - KAITO V3 released. *February 18; YOHIO confirms that he is the provider for upcoming VOCALOID from PowerFX YOHIOloid.link *February 22; VOCALOID 10th anniversary project announced.link *February 26; The VOCALOID™ project enters its 10th year anniversary. *'VOCALOID Release'; February 28 - Megpoid English released. *March 4;ZOLA PROJECT revealed to be the 10th anniversary project announced in February.link *March 28; Megpoid the Music♯ released on PlayStation®Portable. *'VOCALOID Release'; April 24 - AVANNA released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 11 - Yan He released in China. *'VOCALOID Release'; August 31 - Miku V3 English released. *'VOCALOID Release'; September 10 - YOHIOloid released. *'VOCALOID Release'; September 26 - Hatsune Miku V3 released. References Category:Articles